


里番家族S01E12：呪われた男后編、あなたのことが好きです

by shark_pond



Series: 里番家族 [16]
Category: JXB48
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 06:09:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19126171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond
Summary: 陈斌X威廉完结撒花！请期待多肉OVA三部曲。





	里番家族S01E12：呪われた男后編、あなたのことが好きです

金威廉在外头看到陈斌，阴郁的男人叼着一根烟，没点着，手指拨着打火机盖子，发出一声一声的咔哒脆响。  
“斌哥！”  
他凑过去，有点雀跃的看着陈斌。  
陈斌却只是抬眼瞧他一下，并不搭理。  
“斌哥？哥哥！”  
陈斌按出火焰，将烟点着，饱满多情的嘴唇嘬了一下，像是亲吻金威廉时候的样子。  
“你干嘛不理我啊。”金威廉抬手在他眼前挥了挥。“想什么心思呢！”  
陈斌盯着无名指上的戒指，钻石在日光下闪耀着灼人的光芒。  
“戒指不要可以还我。”陈斌吐出一口烟气，淡青的烟雾扑在金威廉脸上。  
金威廉怔了一下。  
然后他想明白了。  
“老公……”  
小孩儿像是有点儿难为情，又怕别人听见似的，支支吾吾的喊了一声。  
“嗯。”陈斌说。“乖。”  
他扶上金威廉的腰，领着他往另一边走。订好的计程车司机好奇地看着他们两人，认出白头发男孩子就是刚才场馆外面投屏上亚军战队的选手。  
“你先生？”年轻的拉丁裔男人询问。  
金威廉点点头。  
司机露出秘而不宣的笑容。  
他知道为什么这个亚洲男人将目的地定在情趣旅馆了。  
不是通勤时间，洛杉矶的道路还不算拥堵。他们很快到了目的地，办理入住之后，陈斌带着金威廉上楼。电梯里还有两对情侣，其中一对露骨地打量着两个人。  
“要加入吗？”男人问。  
陈斌看也不看：“他有主了。”  
“开放性关系也是婚姻的一种……”  
陈斌摸出房卡：“他只对我开放。”  
电梯停在九层，两人出去，留下后头惋惜的目光。金威廉听到了谈话，这会儿耳廓通红。  
“他们可真直接。”  
“你大概不知道现场镜头给过你多少次。”陈斌刷开门之后，有点粗暴地把金威廉推进去。“要不要先休息一下。”他的语言却是截然相反的温柔。  
金威廉咬了咬嘴唇。  
刚才被陈斌搂着，他就已经有点湿了。  
“要……要休息。”他的声音很细。“可以抱着我睡一会儿吗？”  
陈斌挂好门链，又把状态灯按到“请勿打扰”。  
“嗯。”他说。“老公抱着你睡。”  
潦草冲洗过，金威廉爬上床。这家酒店规格很高，除了浴袍和一次性情趣用品，还悉心配了两种不同的睡衣，但是金威廉都不想穿，他擦干净身体之后，乖乖的等着陈斌上床。  
“回去我们可以换大一点的房子。”金威廉靠着陈斌的胸膛，手捉着他结实的小臂。“斌哥，我其实很有钱哦——虽然是我家里的钱啦……但是我自己也有做投资。”他打个哈欠，声音渐渐变小。“然后我们可以养一条小狗，再养一只猫，还可以……”  
金威廉睡着了。  
陈斌带着笑，亲吻他的头发。  
“养猫可以，养小狗就不用了。”他说。“你就是最可爱的小狗。”  
金威廉没睡太久，他以为自己睡到了第二天下午，其实只过了四十分钟。太阳要沉下去，金边镶嵌着洛杉矶的地平线。他后知后觉地想起来自己已经被套牢了，陈斌用了戒指。  
而不是那些粗暴的性爱方式。  
——不过，粗暴的性爱也没什么不好。  
金威廉泡在浴缸里的时候就开始脸红，他想着陈斌的手指……陈斌的一切。  
他的丈夫是健身房的常客，尽管戴着防护手套，掌心仍旧有器械留下的茧子，略微粗糙，但是按在身上，会带来格外不同的触感。  
手臂的肌肉完美，不会像是健美先生那样过分到让人感到畸形。是有力的，被圈住腰或者按住后颈，就跑不掉。  
胸腹肌肉同样结实明显，可靠而温暖。腰上的力气金威廉已经亲身体验过很多次了。  
至于陈斌的阴茎……  
金威廉瑟缩一下。  
虽然之前做过爱，可是今天是求婚之后的第一次。  
大概算是初夜？  
不对，初夜根本就在很久之前被陈斌夺走了嘛。  
陈斌从淋浴间出来，看到金威廉半张小脸都埋在水底下，有点好笑地说：“怎么，要把自己憋死？”  
金威廉抬眼，看到陈斌没围浴巾，阴茎蛰伏在耻毛间，没有勃起已然非常可观。  
他吞咽一下。  
好像不太一样。  
——今天之前，和陈斌都是有点奇怪的关系，口交或者被中出，虽然自己也很喜欢，总会带上些委屈的感觉。  
因为陈斌是不会问他喜不喜欢的。  
可是现在他和陈斌已经确定关系，回国之后就可以去领证，然后邀请三五好友办个婚礼。现在的话，陈斌是他的未婚夫，跟丈夫也差不多嘛，为丈夫口交、被丈夫中出这种事情，是理所当然的。  
金威廉没想过他这种想法放到网络上会被群起而攻之：直男癌！  
“想什么呢？”陈斌压了一泵洗发水，揉开之后帮金威廉洗头发。金威廉的头发又细又软，打湿之后也像小猫小狗的毛发。  
“在想斌哥。”  
“嗯？想老公干什么？”  
金威廉不好意思说，等到冲洗干净，又把头发吹干，才撒娇地说：“就……平常做的事情啊。”  
陈斌心知肚明，看着小孩儿这样子，觉得格外可爱。  
好像阴暗的心思全没了。  
金威廉就是小太阳，或者散发圣光的天使，将污浊涤荡得干干净净。  
“这么饥渴吗？”陈斌逗他。“那只好喂饱你了。”  
他小心地护着金威廉的后脑，把他按在墙上，咬着小孩儿猫咪一样的嘴唇。柚子味的牙膏也像是金威廉一样，酸酸甜甜的，还有清凉的薄荷感。  
金威廉被他的舌头侵入时就完全支撑不住，只能两手挂在陈斌脑后等着下一步动作。他迷迷糊糊地想：斌哥真的超厉害啊…只是被他亲吻着，就好像嘴巴要高潮了，舌头和喉咙都好像变成了他的玩具一样。  
小腹的酥麻感一阵一阵堆积，金威廉夹紧了腿，从后穴流出来的清液沿着细白的大腿往下滑，陈斌摸了一把，然后将黏滑的体液抹在他胸口，手指揉着小巧可怜的奶头，把一边的乳晕揉到膨大，然后再揪着那处更薄一点的细嫩皮肤玩弄。  
两人唇舌分开之时，金威廉眼神朦胧，大口喘息。  
“好棒……”他低声呢喃。“被、被亲到高潮了……”  
“还没有射呢。”  
“嘴巴高潮了……呜…好想吃精液……”  
金威廉伸出舌头，讨好地张大嘴巴。  
见陈斌没动静，只好含含糊糊地说：“斌哥插进来嘛……可以插到里面。”  
陈斌叹了口气。  
今天本来想给金威廉温柔的体验，可是小孩儿好像不怎么喜欢。或者说他本身就是M体质，温柔的性爱对他来说反而是种折磨。于是陈斌把他抱到床上，让他摆出爬跪的姿势，含住自己的阴茎。  
“唔嗯……”  
金威廉饥渴地舔着龟头，还不时抬眼看一下陈斌。  
“怎么这么想吃精液啊？”陈斌抚摸着他的头发，手指用力，让他抬头看自己。金威廉正舔得开心，冷不防被拽起来，不满意地扭了一下身体。  
“因为很久没有吃到了。”  
金威廉用脸颊蹭着挺立的阴茎，紫红近黑的颜色与金威廉白皙的皮肤形成明显反差，像是凌辱系色情片里的某个镜头，不过搭配着金威廉的表情，就不太像了。  
金威廉膜拜一样的从阴茎根部舔到顶端，说：“斌哥的精液最好吃了……”  
陈斌觉得有点儿醋，他压低了声音：“最好吃？那谁的不好吃？”  
金威廉呜咽一声：“没有别人的……只吃过斌哥的——”他张大嘴巴，整个含进去，喉咙都被撑开到变形，两颊因为吮吸的缘故向内凹陷。这次金威廉做足了准备，不仅用嘴唇包住牙齿，还艰难地用舌头取悦阴茎根部，喉口的收缩也没有落下。  
——超棒的。  
金威廉意识模糊。  
——可以被直接射进胃里吧？  
他更加卖力地服侍陈斌，却在将要吃到精液的时候嘴巴一空。  
“今天要先喂饱你下面的小嘴。”陈斌用阴茎拍着他的脸蛋。“转过去，让老公看看你的骚穴。”  
金威廉舔了舔嘴唇，他浑身泛着粉色，像是可口的草莓牛奶冻。等因为口交而有些缺氧无力的小孩儿慢悠悠转过去，还在鸭子坐着调整姿势的时候，陈斌直接抓住他的脚踝，把他扯了过来。  
“自己分开，不然今晚上就用柜子里的按摩棒操你自己，懂吗？”  
陈斌威胁地拍了拍金威廉的大腿。  
“知道了……”金威廉有点委屈，但是想到这算夫妻之间的情趣，委屈就变成了等量的羞耻与快感。他自己分开臀肉，露出中间嫩粉色的小穴，几天没有被陈斌玩过，这儿的颜色又变回去了。“斌哥快点插进来嘛……”  
他等着被肉刃破开身体，然后被射满肚子，然而迎来的却是另一种快感。  
陈斌舔开小孩儿紧闭的穴口，手指还在揉弄会阴处。他打定主意不碰金威廉的阴茎，反正小孩儿能用后面高潮，前面就无所谓了，少射几次对身体更好。  
“哎？咿——啊啊啊……不、不行——别——呀啊啊啊啊啊！”  
金威廉领悟到给自己带来快感的是陈斌的舌头之后，激烈的反抗起来，不过被陈斌镇压住，只能无力地趴在那儿。他漂亮的杏眼流出泪水，糊在脸上，和口水一起弄得自己乱糟糟的。  
“不喜欢老公舔你？”陈斌算着小孩儿差不多放松了，才把他抱在怀里。  
金威廉抽噎一声：“喜欢……”  
“爽不爽？”  
金威廉用手臂遮着眼睛。  
“爽到不会说话了？”陈斌扶着自己的阴茎，慢慢顶进去，然后让金威廉坐在自己身上。白发男孩儿仅有的脂肪就堆积在臀部和胸上，胸也只是可怜的一个小乳包，只有臀部算饱满，捏起来也软软弹弹的，一点不硬，这会儿坐在陈斌身上，一点也不压人。  
“唔……”金威廉调整呼吸。虽然被陈斌干过好多次，可是刚进去的时候，还是有些艰难。  
但是肉棒插进肠道里的感觉真的太棒了。  
被陈斌抱着，温暖的皮肤紧贴，闻得到陈斌常用的须后水和衣物洗涤剂的气味，连身体最深处也被充满。  
太棒了。  
“斌哥、斌哥……要——想要……”  
陈斌咬着他的耳垂：“嗯。”  
金威廉放纵自己尖叫呻吟，陈斌每次插入都顶得他小腹鼓起来骇人的一个弧度，简直要插破他的肚子。连胸也没被放过，陈斌命令他的小妻子自己捏着奶头玩弄，拉扯或是拧扭，疼痛之外的快感让金威廉甚至有种自己会喷出奶的错觉。嘴巴也被陈斌用两根手指侵犯，带着淡淡烟草气的指头夹着柔软的舌头，像是性交一样往喉口戳刺。  
这一晚金威廉被陈斌翻来覆去的操了两三个小时，直到小孩儿嗓子叫哑了，连肉穴都被操得有点合不拢才放过。最后陈斌射在金威廉脸上的时候，看到他幸福的微笑。  
“最喜欢斌哥啦……”小孩儿累极了。“要抱……”  
陈斌抱着他，亲吻他的脸颊。  
“我爱你哦。”金威廉无力地用舌尖碰了碰陈斌的嘴唇，勉强算做回吻。  
“我也——”  
“我知道。”金威廉说。“好困……晚安。”


End file.
